All Torque
All Torque was the first of four robots that were entered by Team Torque. All Torque was a flat box robot with a scoop on the front. All Torque competed in Series 2 and 3, reaching the Heat Final of the former, where it lost to King Buxton and Thing 2 respectively. The team also competed in Series 4 with Small Torque, Extreme Series 1 with Fighting Torque, and Series 5 with Hippobotamus and Bot Out Of Hell. None of these robots did notably well. In the First World Championship, All Torque had a small Robin toy as its mascot called Hamish. However Hamish was set on fire in All Torque's defeat to Razer. Robot History Series 2 It was set on fire in the gauntlet after being trapped by the house robots, but progressed regardless. It was the only robot with enough power to push Matilda to the end in the joust, and won its semi-final after pushing Prometheus into the pit. However, King Buxton edged it close to the pit in the final, before All Torque was finished by Sir Killalot. Series 3 Returning to the wars, All Torque easily defeated Crippler, whose axe had no effect on All Torque, and All Torque merely shoved it around the arena and into the pit. A quick and exciting battle against Thing 2 followed. Both robots smashed into each other, with All Torque pushing the larger robot around, preventing it from using its weapon. The robots then clashed in the centre of the arena, with Thing 2 finally winning the pushing match and pushing All Torque into Shunt, whose axe destroyed the receiver and caused All Torque to be eliminated. All Torque returned for the First World Championship, where it represented Scotland. It faced an unfortunate draw in the first round against Razer. All Torque started quickly racing past Razer. It managed to dodge Razer a couple of tiems, but was then jolted into the air by a floor spike. All Torque then span into Razer and Razer crushed into the Scottish flag paintwork. All Torque made a speedy getaway, but Razer pursued and grabbed All Torque and crushed one of All Torque's claws. All Torque put up a valiant fight by continuing its ramming attacks, but Razer again got hold of it and this time crushed into its front lifting itself and All Torque into the air All Torque was visibly slowing now after rec eiving more damage. It reversed into Shunt's CPZ and Sergeant Bash came over to attack it as well. Hamish the mascot was burned and All Torque stopped moving altogether. Sergeant Bash crumbled All Torque's side and Dead Metal cut into it causing even more damage. Cease was called and All Torque was eliminated from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat Final *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Entered with Small Torque *Series 5: Entered with Hippobotamus and Bot Out Of Hell *Series 6-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:UK Representatives